James/Quotes
*If you plan to add a quote of James', you have to middle click the tab above, which in turn will redirect you to the Quote article. Then clicking the big red edit button will do the trick and allow you to any amount of quotes to your leisure *"Gimme Dat (____)" *"For what reason!?" *"Beatin' dat ass!" *"FUCK!!!!!!" *"EWWW!" *"You're/Ya damn right!" *"KATANAA!" (Only used at Infamous 2 when stabbing enemies or civilians with the DLC weapon katana) *"He will tear you a new one! " *"Come here you little shit!" *"Eat a dick!" *"OH COME ON!" *"I have emotional connections with grass﻿." (His comment on his Goat Petting Simulator video) *"From out of the grass I come...I come like a predator, into your ass!" (The Last of Us) *"Drugs! I need some fucking drugs!" (The Last of Us) *"I'm glad that I have this giant fucking rock to look at as opposed to my communal tree." (TreeTopia Ep 35 "Whoops") *"One way you're fucking complaining; another way you're fucking complaining; either way you're fucking complaining. Eat my butthole. How about that?" (Said to Kootra in Asgard Adventures whilst ram hunting) *"Any painkillers in he'e? Painkillers? C'MON!!" (Used in Max Payne 3) *"Don't move bitch! BOOM! Right in your vagina!" (Used in Max Payne 3 - 1 MAN RESCUE SQUAD) *"LOOOK AT THAT UNICORN!" (Used in the Walking Dead.) *"You broke the rules!" *"What's going on over he'e?" (Generally used with a psuedo-Brooklyn accent on the word "here".) *"Nab it on up." *"Alright, hello!" *"Do it for me!" *"Twisty jump!" *"GODDAMN IT!" (Used mostly during rage videos) *"LITTLE BOY!" (Used in Happy Wheels but started while using the mod More Creeps And Weirdos) *"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" *"Notch... NOTCH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and "Fix the damn ladders, Notch!" *"Fuck the world!" (Used in Happy Wheels when the character tears his own leg off and throws it.) *"Wiggle your niblets!" (Used in Happy Wheels) *"I'M TAKING A FUCKING SHIT! LEAVE ME ALONE" (In the first creature house tour) *"Nyoooooo!!!" *"WGHARBLBLBLBLBLBLBL!" (Used during rage videos, and in Happy Wheels also.) *"I'm gonna gay tony on this shit!" (Mostly in Minecraft, once in Dead Island, and Skyrim.) *"Dundundundundundundun" (While doing the "Gay Tony ") *"Faceplant!" or "Use your face!" *"You gotta be kidding me!" *"Freestyle!" *"Flippityflop!" (GTA V) *"BROTHER HELP ME!!!" (Lion King reference used in 'Happy Wheels') *"Whatchamacallit" *sings The Walking Dead intro* (some games) *"I'M GONNA SUCK YOUR DICK!" (In the Avengers video on Creature Hub) *"NomNomNomNom.." *"WHAT THE FUCK?... Man..." *"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!" (During Quad-Mountain Survival when a robber steals his things) *Gasping loudly *"Screw you." *"STOP FUCKIN STEPPIN ON MY CROPS." *"Hey, man." (commonly used in Minecraft) *"OH RANDOM BIKE!"'' (Happy Wheels)'' *"PORQUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?" (In Max Payne 3 and in a few other videos) *"Fuck you T-dog" (Used in Quad Mountain Survival) *"You elemental pricks." (When a glowstone creeper blew up at his entrance.) *"This is all your fault, T-Dog! *"Should've been you, T-Dog!" *"T-Dog, you son of a bitch!" *"Gimme some of that dirty meat." (Dirty meat is what Nova says to replace rotten flesh.) *"Agh, big lady! NOOO!" (Happy Wheels) *"OOO, AWW, NAAA!" (Used when Nova goes MLG on shooting whales, and throwing swords in Happy Wheels.) *"DROPKICK!" *"Wow, he's not dying, holy shit." (Used in all games.) *"My keyboard is a piece of shit." (Used in Until I Rage series, Mostly on the Impossible game and Minecraft.) *"Hey, buddy!" (Used mostly in Minecraft when yelling at hostile mobs.) *"Kootra smells" *"My butt is so wet." *"Show me the way to Jason Statham." *"WE'RE GOING TO PAX!" *"Por que, salsa...por que?" *"WHAT THE FUCCCCCCCK?!?!?!?!" *"Unbelievable." *"Unprofessional!" *Sneezing horribly *"EMILIO!" *"Damn grey guy." (Used in Sumotori Dreams) *"Sponsor me." (Used in random or in any of his videos where he tells a company to sponsor him for saying there name. An example would be that they order Papa Johns in a video, Nova would say sponsor me) *"Putting the moves on that ficus." (From the Tom and Jerry custom map with Seamus) *"Are you serious?" *"OH MY GODDDD!!!!!" *"You cracker jack!" *"GREY!!!" (Used in Sumotori Dreams) *"DR. PEPPER!" *"_________ Up the Ying-yang" *"Get Up!" (Usually in Sumotori Dreams when he is prepared to strike) *"Ewww...You're sick!" (Usually in Sumotori Dreams when a character humps him) *"Gimme Kiss!" (Used in Walking Dead series when he goes up to Lily) *"I seen that/I seen it." *"STEVEN!" (Used in Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/Kootra.) *"Squandered" (Ever since Creature Iron Man Movie Marathon Trip) *"I never lied because I never told the truth" (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures) *"You've just been Loki'd" *"Loki'd" *"Wow" *"Hey babeh" (Usually said when approaching a female character in all games) *"EL LUCHADOR!!" (Used in Battleblock Theater) *"For the group" (in TreeTopia) *"Sly's over there doing his own let's play!" (in TreeTopia) *"Absolutely/Absolutely Not" *"Powered by NOS! WHARGBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL!" (introduction to his videos when he was sponsored by NOS) *"Can you please stop that, you're lowering my frames." (said to ImmortalHD in Gmod Storm Chaser Ep.1 at 00:24 second mark) *"I'M TAKING A FUCKING SHIT!" (said in first Creature House tour) *"You assHOLE." *"We only ask for the bare minimum." (Used in Rust w/ Immortal) *"BMX star Joseph Gadardy" (GTA V Online) *"We got the Golden Gate Rod" (The Creatures Road to E3) *"Pedophile alert!" (Max Payne) *"Franklin D. Esquire/Washington/Roosevelt" (Grand Theft Auto V) *"Super action cop!" (GTA V Online) *"THAT'S BARBARIC!" *"[https://youtu.be/PrENQFOJO0Y?t=12m3s It's trying to make me watch what they're forcing me to watch now]" *''"You're going to have a rash, and than you're gonna sh*t yourself!"'' *"Logic Prevails, Fuck all three of you" *"I had an obligation to this man to save, not only his daughter, but his entire family. I will see him in my dreams" *''"(Referring to cutting off finger) You're doing this in-front of a live audience, you have about f*cking 20,000 concurrent viewers right now. They're donating yelling at you to do it right now. They wanna see this happen."'' *''"Wait a minute, the window... AHHHHHHHHH, you're fucking busted dude, and the fucking phone back there when you came in!"'' *''"Holy shit dude, you made me into the ultimate utensil!" '' Category:Quotes Category:James